


No distance could ever tear us apart

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Introspettivo, Kolvina, Love Story, Sentimentale, Songfic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Erano a un passo così vicino da avere tutto quello che desideravo, da non accorgersi nemmeno ciò che questo significava per loro.Kol avrebbe rinunciato alla sua famiglia, era pronto anche a tradirli, invece Davina non voleva nulla di tutto ciò, anzi era pronta a sacrificarsi ancora una volta per il loro amore.Ma davvero era necessario arrivare a tanto?Beh, a volte la strada più difficile da percorrere è quella che ancora non si è imboccata.Sembrava così lontana, ma era molto più vicino di quanto potessero pensare.





	No distance could ever tear us apart

 

                                                                       
  
  
 

 A te Jessica,  
la migliore amica  
che si possa mai desiderare di avere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

_“One step closer_

_Closer to the light”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
«E se ti dicessi che posso riportare in vita Davina?»  
Quella domanda vorticava nella sua mente, ripetuta più e più volte. Ci aveva sperato, aveva lottato perché tutto ciò avvenisse e poi… Alla fine aveva rinunciato.  
La amava più di quanto volesse anche solo confessare, ma ormai era andata.  
Quella domanda lo riportava indietro, gli faceva rivivere i momenti più belli e brutti della sua vita, non poteva… O forse sì?  
Dentro sé provava emozioni e sensazioni contrastanti, ma come poteva non darsi questa speranza? Semplice, non aveva mai avuto nulla in regalo.  
La vita con lui era stata crudele perché una volta trovato l’amore, la sua anima gemella, glielo aveva strappato non una ma ben due volte.  
E se…  
D’un tratto fu distratto, sentì come se qualcosa fosse cambiato, poteva dire addirittura di sentire un cuore battere.  
«Sei davvero tornata?» riuscì a chiedere; tutto il resto fu sovrastato da quel debole sì, dai suoi occhi lucidi e dal suo incredibile sorriso.  
Allungò la mano ma non riuscì a toccarla; tuttavia, lei era lì e ogni precedente falsa certezza divenne incredibilmente realtà.  
Sapeva di potercela fare.  
«Se vuoi salvarla…» ed ecco che udì le tre paroline magiche sotto forma di ricatto… Non gli interessò cosa disse dopo, la sua risposta sarebbe stata sempre sì.  
   
  
  
 

****    
  
  
  

_“No distance could ever tear us apart_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do”_  
 

  
  
  
  
Non poteva crederci, era talmente vicino che riusciva quasi a vedere il futuro.  
Sentiva una strana emozione farsi spazio dentro di lui, la stessa che non provava da quando… L’aveva baciata e, stretta a sé, le aveva promesso il per sempre.  
«Ora fermati e ascolta. Ho fatto quello che ho fatto per Davina» ammise; credeva che Klaus, suo fratello, avrebbe capito più di tutti.  
Aveva vissuto per secoli senza amore, senza nessuna speranza e ora che l’aveva ritrovata non voleva concedergli quest’opportunità.  
Era crudele, ingiusto.  
Non riusciva a pensare che proprio lui gliela stava togliendo.  
Quando il totem andò in frantumi, anche il cuore di Kol lo fece, ma resistette dal cedere all’oscurità, alla sua parte abominevole; adesso aveva un motivo per vivere e avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare da lei.  
Non importava come, quando o in che modo: ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Tuttavia, quando vide il pugnale…  
«Solo un altro pò di tempo. Mi serve solo sapere se è viva. Ti prego. Concedimi un po’ di pietà» lo supplicò, cosa alquanto strana per lui, ma lo avrebbe fatto ancora se sarebbe servito.  
Kol mise le mani sul pugnale, stava resistendo mentre esso tagliava la sua carne e il sangue fuori usciva senza dolore.  
Riusciva a vedere davanti a sé i suoi occhi accessi di vita, il suo sorriso pieno di speranza e… Era Davina che gli dava la forza.  
«Per migliaia di anni non ho provato né amore né pace. Davina mi ha cambiato» confessò, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul fratello, mentre il pugnale sembrava avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo cuore.  
Non destò mai lo sguardo, sentì quasi il suo cuore pulsare e… Poi capì.  
«E se si trattasse di Camille? Se avessi potuto riportarla indietro? Non avresti fatto quello che ho fatto io?» lo tartassò di domande, non avrebbe voluto toccare il tasto dolente di Klaus e infatti, prima che tutto finisse, lui arretrò.  
Non aveva mai pensato di dirlo, o di farlo, né tanto meno che…  
Voleva scusarsi.  
Klaus non era il tipo con cui ragionare, ma anche lui era cambiato.  
L’amore è l’arma più potente.  
Kol si avvicinò al fratello, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e quando andò per scusarsi lui alzò una mano, sorrise, gli disse che… E poi lo spronò ad andare.  
Solo ora poteva capire perché Elijah e Rebekah avevano lottato così duramente per lui, perché nonostante le sue atrocità lo avevano perdonato e non l’avevano mai abbandonato e… Dopotutto, il motto della famiglia Mikaleson era “always and forever”. Tutto ciò doveva avere un significato.  
   
  
  
 

  
****

 

  
  
_“I'll find my way back to you_  
_I'll find my way back”_

   
  
  
Percorreva quelle strade in fretta, ancora di più del suo essere vampiro, ma non era abbastanza finchè non l’avrebbe stretta a sé.  
Ripensò a tutto quello che aveva vissuto, quello che aveva affrontato solo per lei e sorrise.  
Quella piccola donna lo aveva cambiato, forse più di quanto era disposto ad ammettere.  
Era felice. Voleva vivere.  
Non aveva mai immaginato un futuro mentre ora era tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare.  
L’avrebbe resa felice? A un tratto quella domanda lo assillò, lo fece vacillare.  
Si fermò, ebbe paura.  
Ripensò a ciò che le aveva fatto, a come l’aveva morsa uccidendola, a come non era riuscito a controllarsi e se…  
Quei dubbi si fecero forti in lui.  
Stava davvero facendo la cosa giusta? Se lo chiese più volte, ripensò a Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah ma… Ma nessuno di loro sembrò aiutarlo.  
Ancora una volta fu lei.  
Il suo raggio di luce in un mare di oscurità.  
«Con lui o senza di lui, devi cogliere quest’opportunità. Te lo meriti».  
«Ma non posso lasciarlo così», affermò Davina al suo migliore amico, mentre Josh fece una faccia poco convinta. Avrebbe voluto convincerla, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
I pensieri lo avevano talmente coinvolto che Kol non si era reso nemmeno conto di quanto fosse vicino, abbastanza da udire quelle parole.  
Forse non gli servirono perché lui aveva già fatto la sua scelta - sempre lei -  eppure nell’udirle provò pace, conforto.  
Sentiva di aver trovato tutto ciò che cercava in lei, in quelle parole e soprattutto in loro.  
«Beh, sembra proprio una promessa non mantenuta» esclamò sorridendo, facendo girare in fretta Davina e cogliendo lui alla sprovvista.  
Era pronto al suo sorriso, a quello sguardo pieno di promesse, a quegli occhi che chiedevano un futuro?  
Lo era sempre stato.  
Nel momento in cui i due si erano incontrati, sapevano che nulla li avrebbe mai più separati.  
Sì, beh… tutto ciò aveva comportato un cambio di corpo, lotte infinite, tanta magia, qualche morte e resurrezione, ma niente che aveva cambiato la loro strada.  
Quello era il destino di Kol e Davina.  
Così, mentre imboccavano un piccolo sentiero per andare ovunque il cuore li portasse, lui strinse la sua mano, lei ricambiò e… E in quella stretta si vide ciò che sarebbe stato.  
Ma prima…  
Kol fermò di colpo la macchina, in mezzo a nulla, alzò il volume della radio, la fece scendere e la invitò a ballare.  
Prima di partire per creare una nuova vita, dovevano ballare e celebrare quel momento con la loro canzone di ieri, oggi e domani.  
   
   
  


   
_“And no one knows what_  
_What tomorrow brings_  
_These weary eyes will never rest_  
_Until they look in yours again”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ho già fatto la premessa... Questa storia è per una persona speciale... Ieri era il suo compleanno e ho voluto regarlarle loro... Kolvina, la sua OTP, o meglio la nostra OTP.  
Prima di dire altro vi consiglio di ascoltare la canzone mentre leggete, si tratta di "Find My Way Back" di Eric Arjes qui il link ( <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HJjl1i5hQ8>).  
E che dire? Mi è venuta voglia di scrivere di loro dopo la puntata di 4x11 di TO, ormai non ci speravo più, sopratutto dopo che Kol stava per voltare di nuovo le spalle alla sua famiglia, ma.... Oddio, la Plec mi ha spiazzato. Questa storia è introspettiva dal punto di vsita di Kol, perchè oltre ad essere la sua OTP i Kolvina, Kol alias Nate Buzolic e anche il suo attore preferito e quindi... Doppio regalo.  
Ho preso vari dialoghi della puntata, ho messo molte cose mie e... spero che le piacerà, ovviamente spero che piaccia anche a tutti voi...  
Ringrazio chiunque la leggerà, sia chi vorrà lasciare una piccola recensione che, anche quel lettore silenzio, poi un grazie particolare va sempre a mia cugina, che ormai ha letto così tante mie storie da sapere anche cosa penso. E, infine... ma non meno importante a tutti voi, che mi seguite sempre.  
Un bacio e alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


End file.
